El peor día de mi vida
by Nina Parker
Summary: [OU] "—Sigan como si yo no estuviera aquí." Al oír esa frase un tic nervioso se instaló en su ceja derecha. Sus ojos brillaron con furia como dos brasas ardientes y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dar el grito de su vida... •Regalito para Capitana Morgan en el foro ¡Siéntate!, ¡Feliz cumple, reina!•


Rumiko Takahashi es la dueña de estos personajes y la preciosa idea de este fic le pertenece a Capitana Morgan.

* * *

><p>Entró en la habitación caminando de manera cautelosa mientras que sus ojos granate se paseaban por el oscuro cuarto.<p>

—Por fin has llegado Kagura…

—Venga, Naraku, corta el rollo —dijo ella quitándole todo el misterio adquirido al momento.

Naraku resopló mientras que enderezaba la espalda. —Bien, iré al grano entonces —dijo él—. Hay unos demonios cerca y tengo la ligera corazonada de que tienen un fragmento —dijo él.

— ¿Entonces me mandarás allí por una "ligera corazonada"? —pregunto ella de manera agresiva.

— ¡Haz lo que te digo mujer! —exclamó Naraku.

Kagura suspiró y giró sobre sus talones. Caminó fuera de la anticuada pieza dando maldiciones y murmullos. Recorrió los amplios corredores, repletos de calaveras, siguió de largo hasta llegar a la puerta, la deslizó con fuerza y salió, sin molestarse en cerrarla.

Tomó una pluma de su peinado, la arrojó al aire y, una vez que aumentó de tamaño, se subió a ella. Viajó con tranquilidad por los azules cielos, sintiendo como la brisa veraniega chocaba contra su rostro y mecía suavemente sus cabellos azabaches recogidos.

Parpadeó repetidamente al divisar una banda de demonios debajo de ella. Vaya eso había sido fácil. Descendió gradualmente, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible.

Aterrizó en el suelo, se apresuró a tomar su pluma y la colocó en su lugar. Recostó su espalda en el tronco de un grueso árbol y asomó su cabeza para espiar. Se mantuvo allí oculta, oyendo sus conversaciones durante bastante rato.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó uno de los amorfos demonios que se encontraban allí—. ¿Quién está ahí?

Kagura se apegó lo más que pudo al árbol. ¡Demonios, la habían descubierto! Apretó con fuerza su abanico y se preparó para hacer lo que fuera necesario.

— ¡Sal de una maldita vez si no quieres que vaya por ti! —Esta vez la voz estuvo más cerca.

Ella tomó impulso y se empujó hacia un costado, apareciendo en el campo de visión de aquellos repugnantes demonios. Abrió su abanico de un movimiento fluido y bastó agitarlo dos veces para asesinar a todos los monstruos que yacían frente a ella.

Por desgracia, al cortar los cuerpos de aquellos asquerosos seres, fue cubierta por una extraña baba de color morada. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar debido al asqueroso olor que la viscosa sustancia despedía.

Tomó nuevamente su pluma y la arrojó al aire. Se subió a ella de un salto y se dejó guiar por los vientos que ella misma provocaba. Se removió algo inquieta, sintiendo como la baba comenzaba a solidificarse y a volverse más y más pegajosa. ¡Estúpido Naraku que la había mandado a hacer esas estúpidas misiones!

—Maldición —farfulló molesta.

La pluma comenzó a bajar y a bajar cada vez más. Al no poder saltar, debido a que sus piernas se habían pegado gracias a la asquerosa sustancia, cayó de boca al piso. Dándose un duro golpe.

—Naraku, bastardo, seguro que sabía que no había ningún fragmento con aquellos mugrosos —blasfemó la de ojos rojizos.

Su transporte volvió a su forma original y comenzó a descender hasta pegarse en su frente. ¡Genial! Justo lo que faltaba, andar con una pluma pegada en la frente como una idiota.

Se puso de pie con dificultad y comenzó a caminar dando pasos pequeños. ¡Maldita y asquerosa baba! Curvó las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, formando una mueca de disgusto.

Siguió forcejeando tratando de despegar sus extremidades, pero le era imposible. Mientras que recitaba los insultos más antiguos que existían, logró ver el castillo a la distancia.

Siguió trasladándose de manera forzosa hasta que no pudo resistir más y se dejó caer al suelo, justo en el lodo. Otra sustancia repugnante. Ese día era un asco.

— ¡Ah, mierda! —exclamó ella.

— ¿Has traído mi fragmento? —preguntó Naraku, quien se encontraba en el borde de un peñasco, observando divertido la escena.

— ¿Tengo cara de haberte traído el puto fragmento? —exclamó Kagura indignadísima.

—Deja de ladrar que _aún_ no te estoy gritando—dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

—Claro, aún —masculló ella.

Naraku alzó una ceja y la observó con atención. A duras penas reprimió una carcajada. No le había prestado atención a aquella baba que la cubría. Debía admitirlo, se veía ridícula.

— ¿De qué te ríes bastardo? —preguntó de manera mordaz, enfurecida por la ligera sonrisa que surcaba los labios del moreno.

— ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? —preguntó señalándola.

— ¡Me ha vomitado una babosa encima por tus malditas corazonadas! —exclamó ella.

Sentía que explotaba. Aquel imbécil sabía todo el tiempo de que los baba-demonios no tenían ningún fragmento, lo había hecho para burlarse de ella. Lo mataría… cuando pudiese liberar los brazos.

—Te volveré a preguntar, ¿has encontrado mi fragmento? —preguntó él.

—Parezco un moco violeta por tu culpa, dime, ¿si hubiera conseguido el pinche fragmento estaría así? —preguntó.

— ¡Pues báñate de una vez, entonces! —exclamó el Hanyō pelinegro—. Ya comienza a sentirse el olor —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Lo haría con gusto si pudiera moverme! —exclamó la controladora de los vientos.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes! —dijo él marchándose del lugar.

—Bastardo… —murmuró dando un par de pasos hacia delante.

Estaba decidido. Mataría a Naraku mientras dormía. Ese maldito infeliz no hacía nada más que hacerle la vida miserable. Arruinaba su existencia con un solo parpadeo.

Continuó dando pequeños pasos hacia el río más cercano, para ahogarse si le era posible. De golpe pudo ver una_ preciosa _piedra reposando justo delante de ella que, lamentablemente, no pudo detenerse a tiempo. Y bueno, digamos que, ella más una roca era igual a otra caída dolorosa.

Mierda.

* * *

><p>Frunció el ceño al percibir un repugnante olor. —¿Qué demonios…? —blasfemó al ver a Kagura aparecer delante de él mojada, con una pluma pegada en la frente, el lodo y la misma baba de hacia horas atrás. Si siquiera el barro se le había salido, eso sí que era una mierda.<p>

—La próxima vez que tenga una corazonada me aseguraré de arrancarte la cabeza —dijo ella arrugando la nariz—. ¿No pudiste mandar al tonto de Byakuya? —preguntó refunfuñando.

—No, porque se lo comerían —dijo él.

—Gracias a tu gran estupidez quedaré con esto para siempre, no sale —dijo ella a punto de entrar en la histeria.

—Cálmate ¿quieres?

—Claro, para ti es fácil sentarse a manipular personas para que terminen embarradas mientras tú siempre sales con el culo limpio —Sí, estaba enloqueciendo.

Salió del cuarto hecha una furia y caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Bueno, el lado positivo era que al menos había podido despegar gran parte de sus piernas. Algo era algo, ¿no?

Naraku, furioso con su rebelde creación, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la fuente de aquel fétido olor. Esa maldita mujer se las pagaría muy caro.

Salió del palacio, encontrándose con la mujer que era la causa de todos sus dolores de cabeza observando con el ceño fruncido el precioso atardecer.

Antes de perderse por completo entre las montañas, el sol matizaba y así la tarde se volvía rojiza. El viento danzaba entre las frondosas copas de los árboles y mecía con gracia los rebeldes mechones de la joven de ojos rojos.

El Hanyō se posicionó detrás de la mujer, haciendo que su respiración chocara contra la nuca de ésta. Kagura pegó un saltito y se volteó a ver al que la había sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente.

Lamentablemente se encontraba muy al borde del acantilado, y, al pisar el delgado borde de tierra, éste se rompió. Haciendo que comenzara a caer hacia atrás.

—Mierda —maldijo, sujetándose de lo primero que encontró; la mano de Naraku.

Él, en un inútil intento de soltarse, la jaló hacia él. Kagura suspiró aliviada al sentir sus pies tocar el suelo nuevamente, luego observó a Naraku y alzó una ceja. —Puedes soltarme ya —dijo ella.

—Lo haría, si no fuera por la baba que tienes encima —dijo él forcejeando.

—Animal, quédate quieto —dijo ella iracunda debido a los fuertes sacudones que él le había dado.

Mientras tanto, Kanna, caminaba pacíficamente por los corredores del castillo. Buscando a su señor. —Byakuya, —le llamó ella con voz carente de sentimientos—. ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor? —preguntó.

El nombrado observó a la niña escéptico, luego de unos segundos, señaló de mala gana a la puerta. —Está allí afuera, seguramente matándose con Kagura —dijo con desinterés.

Kanna caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta, salió con cuidado y continuó trasladándose por el jardín hasta poder divisar a su amo y señor. Éste se encontraba junto a su rebelde hermana observando el bello atardecer por alguna extraña razón.

Se detuvo de golpe al notar _algo _en especial. Al parecer no era buen momento para ir a informarle a su superior sobre el molesto grupo del estúpido de Inuyasha que rondaba los alrededores.

Naraku y Kagura recayeron en la presencia de Kanna e inmediatamente se tensaron. Se voltearon con lentitud a ver a la pálida niña que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sin poder soltarse de su férreo agarre.

—Sigan como si no estuviera aquí —dijo ella con voz monótona.

Al oír esa frase un tic nervioso se instaló en su ceja derecha. Sus ojos brillaron con furia como dos brasas ardientes y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dar el grito de su vida.

Era oficial, ése sin duda era el peor día de su maldita existencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>1540 palabras sin contar las notas de autor.<p>

Mor, espero que esto sea lo que tú esperabas. Sé que fue muy corto, pero prometo que, si llego a tomar algún reto de cumpleaños tuyo, lo haré mucho más largo.

El tiempo límite era navidad y no estaba dispuesta a pedir un mes más, así que, aprovechando que ya tenía 700 palabras, me puse a escribir y ¡ta-dá!

¿Te ha gustado?

¿Tomates, consejos, conejos, algo?

Bueno, bonita, ojalá que te haya agradado.

Me despido.

Besos & abrazos.

_**Nina.**_


End file.
